Sezon 2
Nowe postacie od sezonu 1 *Fatma Hatun *książę Bayezid *Księżniczka Izabella Fortuna *Aybige Hatun *Efsun *Dorosły Mustafa Ważne wydarzenia *ślub Sulejmana i Hurrem *Zabicie Sadyki *Narodziny Bayezida *Śmierć sułtanki Ayse Hafsy *Koronowanie Hurrem na zarządczynię haremu. Sezon 2 Sadıka nie była w stanie zabić Sulejmana, udaje mu się ją rozbroić. Kobieta zostaje skazana na karę więzienia. Zabija ją Matrakçı, który został uznany winnym za pomoc w zdradzie ("przemycał" wiadomości od Sadıki). Zabicie ukochanej kobiety zlecił mu Ibrahim, to była jego kara. W tym samym czasie Hürrem rodzi trzeciego księcia, chłopca o imieniu Bajazyd. Hiszpańska księżniczka Isabella i jej służąca zostają porwane przez piratów tureckich i sprzedane Sulejmanowi. Żyją w izolacji, w lesie, w pałacyku myśliwskim. Sulejman chce wykorzystać je jako przynętę podczas rokowań z władcami europejskimi. Isabella próbuje uciec, ale nie udaje jej się to. Hürrem jest zazdrosna i grozi księżniczce. W końcu pomaga jej uciec, ale Isabella zostaje zatrzymana przez Ibrahima. Młoda kobieta zakochuje się w Sulejmanie, przenosi się do haremu i staje się ulubienicą sułtana. Hürrem, z pomocą Nigar i Güla, udaje się wysłać księżniczkę do klasztoru, z którego ma zbiec do portu, a później odpłynąć do Wiednia. Znów się to jednak nie udaje. Hürrem postanawia zabić Isabellę. Równocześnie zatruwa dziennik należący do Ibrahima. Pasza jest w złym stanie, jednak udaje się go wyleczyć za pomocą ziemi z wyspy Lesbos. Syn Ibrahima i Hatice jednak umiera, prawdopodobnie przez kontakt z otrutym Ibrahimem (możliwe jest także, że został uduszony przez Hatice, gdy ta zasnęła podczas karmienia). Wściekły Ibrahim pokazuje swojej rywalce dziennik Leona, za pomocą którego może ją zniszczyć. Hürrem wysyła jadowitego węża do komnaty, w którym znajduje się sułtan i Isabella. Wąż kąsa księżniczkę, jednak Sulejmanowi udaje się zatrzymać przepływ jadu i wysysa go. Wkrótce później Hürrem grozi rannej Isabelli. Razem z Nigar postanawia zarazić księżniczkę dżumą poprzez bandaż należący do chorego. Nigar jednak zdradza sułtankę i dodaje trucizny do jedzenia Isabelli i jej służącej. Służąca księżniczki umiera, natomiast ta jest nieprzytomna. Zostaje przeniesiona do pralni. Gdy się budzi, próbuje uciec, jednak zostaje schwytana przez Gül Agę i Nigar. Hürrem wchodzi do komnaty i żegna się z Isabellą, po czym Nigar i Gül Ağa zakładają jej worek na głowę. Daye Hatun dowiaduje się o zniknięciu księżniczki i przeszukuje harem w poszukiwaniu jej. Gdy udaje jej się dostać do zamkniętej pralni, jest już za późno. Księżniczki w nim nie ma, ponieważ Nigar zdążyła ją utopić w Bosforze. Daye podejrzewa, że to Hürrem i jej świta za tym stoi. Ostatecznie jednak sprawa pozostaje nierozstrzygnięta. Sułtanka matka postanawia pozbyć się Hürrem. Rozkazuje Daye, by ta odebrała Hürrem jej dotychczasowe służące. Później człowiek przez nią wynajęty morduje konia należącego do nałożnicy jej syna. Najemnik wykonuje to za pomocą noża, którym wierna służąca sułtanki, Nilüfer, groziła Gülşah. Podejrzenie pada na służącą. Śledztwo w tej sprawi prowadzi Balı Bey. Nilüfer mówi, że została zmuszona do zabicia konia przez Daye Hatun, która groziła jej morderstwem. Pod naciskiem Ayşe Hafsy Balı Bey umieszcza Nilüfer w lochu. W nocy dziewczyna zostaje uduszona. Mahidevran zdobywa dziennik Leona, który przekazuje sułtance matce mimo próby wykradnięcia go przez Nigar. Hafsa wzywa do siebie Hürrem i mówi jej, że ma opuścić harem. Hürrem szarpie się z nią, w wyniku czego sułtanka matka dostaje zawału. Hürrem przekupuje Daye, dzięki czemu zdobywa dziennik, który na oczach Ayşe Hafsy pali w piecu. Hürrem pragnie się zająć dobroczynnością. Nie może jednak zafundować powstania darów dla ludności na świętych islamskich ziemiach, ponieważ nie jest wolną kobietą. Kiedy mówi o tym sułtanowi, ten daje jej wolność. Gdy tego samego dnia wzywa ją do alkowy, ta mówi mu, że nie będzie z nim współżyć bez ślubu, ponieważ jest to niezgodne z islamskimi zasadami. Rozwścieczony sułtan wygania ją razem z Mihrimah do pałacyku myśliwskiego. Córka sułtana dostaje jednak gorączki. Kiedy ten przyjeżdża do pałacyku, Hürrem udaje się go uprosić o przyjazd do pałacu. Sułtanka matka posyła zbójów, by ci zamordowali Hürrem podczas jazdy z pałacyku. Daye Hatun, martwiąc się jednak o Hürrem, posyła żołnierzy. Udaje im się zamordować zbójców, jednak jeden z nich goni sułtankę Hürrem, której udało się zbiec, kiedy szubrawcy próbowali ją zabić. Sułtanka upada i wpada w rów. Sułtanowi udaje się ją odnaleźć i powraca ona z córką do haremu, a w tym samym czasie przywódca zbirów wynajętych przez sułtankę matkę zostaje schwytany i odbywa się jego egzekucja. Wkrótce sułtan i Hürrem biorą ślub. Do pałacu w Konstantynopolu przybywa Aybige, bratanica Ayşe Hafsy. Zaraz potem odbywa się ślub Nigar, którą Hatice postanowiła wydać za Nasuha Efendiego. W noc poślubną jednak ten rozwodzi się ze swoją żoną. Do pokoju zaraz potem wchodzi Ibrahim Pasza. Okazuje się, że to on postanowił wykorzystać swojego przyjaciela, by pozyskać kochankę. Był obrażony na Hatice, że ta go poniżyła. W tym samym czasie Mustafa staje się dorosły. Sułtanki urządzają dla niego harem. Ayşe Hafsa ponownie postanawia pozbyć się Hürrem. Kiedy Sulejman jest na wojnie, nastawia przeciwko jego prawowitej żonie niewolnice, nie dając im obiecanej podwyżki pensji i mówiąc, że jest to wina jej synowej. Hürrem jednak rozdaje dodatkowe złoto służącym, które są jej wierne. Wściekła sułtanka matka po raz kolejny podjudza niewolnice. Jedna z nich obraża Hürrem, mówiąc jej obelgi w twarz. Wściekła sułtanka grozi jej. W tym czasie Ayşe przeciąga na swoją stronę pod groźbą śmierci Fidan, służącą Hürrem. Ta mówi niewolnicy, która obraziła sułtankę, że Hürrem ją wzywa. Między korytarzami niewolnicę porywa wynajęty przez sułtankę matkę strażnik i obcina jej język. Niewolnice zaczynają się znów buntować przeciwko Hürrem. W nocy ich złoto zostaje zabrane i podłożone jednej z nich, faworycie Mustafy. Gdy zostaje odkryta, że pieniądze znajdują się u niej, ta podpala się żywcem. Wybucha powstanie. Niewolnice biorą pochodnie i idą zamordować Hürrem, jednak Aybige ratuje życie sułtanki. Mówi o niebezpieczeństwie Daye Hatun, która na czele strażników przechodzi przez zabarykadowane przejście i udaje się do komnaty Hürrem, a sama Aybige zatrzymuje część niewolnic. Gdy kilka z nich przebija się przez blokady, służąca Nora rzuca się, by bronić sułtanki. Zostaje jednak szybko obezwładniona. Fatma Hatun podpala Hürrem, jednak w porę Daye ratuje ją z opresji. Hürrem ma przez jakiś czas ślady na twarzy i wysyła list do sułtana, w którym opisuje całą sytuację. List jednak przejmuje i niszczy Ibrahim. Gdy Hürrem wraca do pałacu, poprzysięga zemstę na sułtance matce. Sułtanka matka karze Daye, gdy dowiaduje się, że ta pomogła Hürrem. Degraduje ją do roli służącej i każe jej się wynieść z pałacu. Nowym głównym zarządcą haremu staje się na krótki czas Gülşah. Hürrem jednak wstawia się za Daye i ta powraca na swoje stanowisko. Równocześnie żona sułtana knuje razem z Norą, udając, że ta spiskowała przeciwko niej. Dzięki temu Nora staje się nałożnicą księcia, przechodzi na islam i przyjmuje imię Efsun. Wówczas Hafsa chce wydać Mustafę za zakochaną w Balı Beyu Aybige. Hürrem obiecuje jej ucieczkę wraz z ukochanym, ale zdradza ją, gdy Mahidevran razem z Gülşah łapią Efsun i mówią jej, że jeżeli nie powie im jakiegoś sekretu Hürrem, zabiją ją. Wcześniej natomiast do haremu powracają Fatma i Fidan, które spowodowały, że Hürrem miała spaloną twarz. Sułtanka dusi Fatmę, ale zostaje powstrzymana przez Daye, a po jakimś czasie zleca, by Fatmie i Fidan także spalić twarze. Ponadto sułtanka każe Efsun, by ta otruła księcia. Dziewczyna z miłości jednak tego nie robi. Aybige ucieka wraz ze swoim ukochanym. Podczas rejsu jednak statek zostaje zatrzymany. Aybige wraca do haremu i zostaje uderzona przez Mahidevran. Sułtanka matka jednak jej broni. Nieszczęśliwa dziewczyna wraca później na Krym, w tym czasie Balı Bey omal nie zostaje stracony. Mustafa postanawia go jednak obłaskawić i szambelan zostaje wysłany w swoje rodzinne strony. Sułtan ma problemy ze zdrowiem. Leży przez jakiś czas nieprzytomny. Mahidevran mówi, że Mustafa zostanie sułtanem, a ona sułtanką matką, co słyszy Hafsa. Kobieta traci zaufanie do trzeciej żony Sulejmana. Hürrem obawia się wtedy o życie swoje i swoich dzieci. Omal nie wypada z balustrady, jednak Hafsa w porę ją powstrzymuje. Gdy stan sułtana wciąż jest niepewny, ma przy sobie truciznę, by w przypadku śmierci sułtana ona i jej dzieci zmarły szybko i bezboleśnie. Sułtan wkrótce wraca do zdrowia. Okazuje się, że słyszał rozmowy Mahidevran i Hürrem. Jest obrażony na Mahidevran. Efsun zachodzi w ciążę. Mustafa jednak nie ma we władaniu prowincji i nie jest to zgodne z prawem. Ma zostać wykonana aborcja. Mustafie udaje się jednak temu zapobiec i chcą wywieźć jego ukochaną z pałacu. Nie udaje się to jednak. Ayşe Hafsa stanowczo nakazuje aborcję. Ta zostaje wykonana, jednak w wyniku powikłań Efsun dostaje krwotoku i umiera. Przed śmiercią ostrzega księcia przed Hürrem. Akuszerka, która wykonała aborcję jest obwiniana za śmierć dziewczyny i Daye wyrzuca ją z pałacu. Za namową Gülşah ta jednak podsłuchuje rozmowę Nigar i Daye dotyczącą romansu Nigar, który jej przyjaciółka odkryła. Zaraz potem akuszerka kłóci się z Daye. Kobieta ją uderza i ta upada, uderzając głową, w efekcie czego umiera. Według przepisów Daye musi zostać zabita, ale ze względu na swoją wieloletnią pracę traci tylko posadę. Jej funkcję przejmuje Nigar. Gdy Daye jedzie powozem, napadają na nią zbójcy. Ledwie żywa kobieta dochodzi do domu Nigar, a ta ją przyjmuje. Okazuje się, że zbójcy, którzy napadli na Daye zostali wynajęci przez Gülşah. Jej rozmowę ze strażnikiem podsłuchuje Fatma, która donosi o tym Mahidevran. Sułtanka przepędza Gülşah, która błaga Hürrem, by ją przyjęła, ale ta ją wyśmiewa. Nigar zachodzi w ciążę. Nieufna wobec swojego męża Hatice wysyła szpiega za Ibrahimem. Najemnik podsłuchuje rozmowę Nigar i Ibrahima. Pasza porzuca swoją kochankę, kiedy ta chce mu powiedzieć o ciąży. Zrozpaczona kobieta nie mówi mu o tym, ale chce to zrobić w najbliższym czasie. W haremie jej dziwne zachowanie podpatruje Gülşah, która zaczyna ją śledzić. Nigar mówi Ibrahimowi o swojej ciąży, o czym Gülşah się dowiaduje. Wkrótce jednak zostaje wypędzona do innego pałacu. Sługa, który śledził Ibrahima chce powiedzieć Hatice o tym, czego się dowiedział, ale ta jest szczęśliwa ze swoim mężem i mówi, że nie potrzebuje informacji. Ten jednak mówi o wszystkim sułtance matce. Zaraz potem zostaje zamordowany. Hafsa przywołuje do siebie Nigar. Krzyczy na nią, a gdy ta mówi, że jest w ciąży, traci nad sobą panowanie. Wtrąca kobietę do lochu. Kiedy chce powiedzieć Sulejmanowi o tym, czego się dowiedziała, doznaje zawału i jest sparaliżowana. Gül pomaga się wydostać Nigar z więzienia, a Gülşah chce powiadomić Hürrem o ciąży Nigar. Ibrahim jednak dowiaduje się o tym i w drodze do pałacu Gülşah zostaje zraniona nożem przez sługę. Mahidevran zostaje mianowana tymczasową władczynią haremu, na czas nieprzytomności Hafsy. Hürrem obmyśla intrygę. Wynajęta przez nią służąca pozbywa się osób pilnujących sułtanki matki i zawiązuje jej na szyi pętlę. W tym czasie Gül Aga woła Fidan, by ta ratowała matkę sułtana, a równocześnie zawołana zostaje Hatice. Gdy Fidan zaczyna odwiązywać pętlę zawiązaną na szyi Ayşe Hafsy, wbiega Hatice. Fidan ląduje w lochu, a Mahidevran zostaje oskarżona o próbę zabójstwa sułtanki matki. Prawda jednak wychodzi na jaw, bo Nigar wszystko podsłuchała i doniosła o tym Ibrahimowi. Wstawiła się za Gül Agą, by ten nie został zamordowany, a wygnany (Mahidevran miała w planach zgładzenie go i Nigar mu pomogła). Od tej chwili Hatice i Hürrem są wrogami. Fidan wychodzi na wolność, a wściekła Hürrem odgraża się Nigar. Ta także opuszcza harem i udaje się do swojego domu. Daye natomiast powraca, by opiekować się sułtanką matką. Później do haremu przybywa handlarka, która przekazuje Hürrem wiadomość, że ktoś chce się z nią spotkać. Podaje miejsce spotkania. Hürrem spotyka Gülşah, która mówi jej o wszystkim. Hürrem postanawia uwięzić Nigar. Kiedy ta jedzie powozem, napadają na nią zbójcy, którzy prowadzą ją do miejsca uwięzienia. Pilnuje jej Gülşah i wkrótce przenosi ją do jej domu. Gülfem Hatun, druga żona sułtana, zostaje głównym zarządcą haremu. Sułtanka matka odzyskuje świadomość. Hürrem odwiedza ją i rozżalona mówi o nieprzyjemnościach, jakie ją ze strony matki sułtana spotkały. Mówi też, że wie o ciąży Nigar i powie o wszystkim Hatice. Hafsa znów doznaje zawału. Jej stan gwałtownie się pogarsza i wkrótce umiera. Harem jest pogrążony w żałobie po śmierci matki sułtana. Hürrem wysyła Hatice anonimową wiadomość, w której podaje miejsce zamieszkania kochanki jej męża. Hatice przyjeżdża tam i spotyka Nigar, która wyrwała się Gülşah i próbowała uciec. Nigar zostaje schwytana i uwięziona. Ibrahim próbuje ją uwolnić, ale nie udaje się to. Podczas ucieczki dochodzi do porodu. Hatice okłamuje kobietę, że jej dziecko umarło. W rzeczywistości ukryła je w jednej ze swoich posiadłości, gdzie zajmuje się nim jedna ze służących. Daye Hatun żyje w odosobnieniu. Wkrótce rozdaje swój majątek i popełnia samobójstwo. Mahidevran zarządza haremem, podczas gdy Mustafa włada prowincją Manisą. Hürrem postanawia zdegradować swoją rywalkę ze stanowiska i wysłać ją do jej syna. W tym celu nadstawia żydowską lichwiarkę, u której Mahidevran ma długi. Kobieta pogrąża się coraz bardziej, podczas gdy Gülfem ją upomina. Punktem kulminacyjnym jest wynajęcie przez Hürrem służącej, która podszywając się pod służącą Mahidevran napada na Gülfem, a ta przeniesiona do izby lekarskiej opowiada o tym, co usłyszała. Mahidevran przestaje rządzić haremem i musi wyjechać do Manisy. Hürrem zostaje ukoronowana na władczynię haremu. Kategoria:Sezony serialu